Birthday Kiss
by shelvesinthecloset
Summary: It's tradition for Ino to give the guys a kiss on their birthday. But she doesn't think Sasuke will like that. To Sasuke's dismay, she tries giving him something else. What does Sasuke have to say about that?


AN: Wow, five whole minutes to spare! I apologize for the inevitable grammar and spelling mistakes, I got home fro, work at eleven pm, and had to write this entire thing. With 5 minutes left I didn't do more than a quick edit. See Sasuke, I told you I'd come up with a happier birthday story for you. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy it!

Sasuke was excited, not that he would admit it. Today was his birthday, and there was one particular present he had been anticipating for the past several months. See, Ino had gotten into the habit of giving out kisses to all her single male friends on their birthdays - hey, it was cheaper!

It had all started with Naruto's nineteenth birthday last October. He'd refused to tell people what to buy him, and since everyone knew that Naruto had always been starved for physical affection - well, it seemed obvious to Ino what the best present she could give him would be. Naruto had spent the rest of his birthday in an incoherent daze. The tradition had continued with Lee in November, because he was so close to getting Sakura to go out with him and Ino wanted him to have a little experience. Kankuro had seen that and demanded the same present for his brother and him, and so it became a sort of tradition. She'd kissed Shino and even promised Kakashi a kiss come September. And now it was Sasuke's turn. Of course he refused to let anyone know that he wanted a kiss from the beautiful blonde, so perhaps what happened next shouldn't have shocked (and disappointed) him as much as it did.

--

It was Sasuke's birthday, and Ino was a little torn. On the one hand, Ino had been kissing the male shinobi on their birthdays for a few months now, but she didn't think Sasuke would like that. Not that she was disappointed or anything! It just, well, seemed a shame to break tradition. Yeah right, a small voice at the back of her mind said. We both now you've been looking for an excuse to jump him. Blushing furiously at her own incredibly irritating brain Ino decided that just to prove that she did NOT in fact care, she'd do the polite thing and give Sasuke something he would enjoy on his birthday.

--

Being the superb ninja that he was, Sasuke sensed Ino's chakra at the door before she actually rang the doorbell. Hiding a smirk he calmly made his way to the door and opened it. What met his expecting gaze was...nothing. Wait, not quite nothing. A note was pinned under a rock on his doorstep. Why the hell would Ino leave him a note? She was supposed to kiss him!

Opening the note in confusion Sasuke's face fell as he read its contents.

_Hey Sasuke! I know you've probably been dreading your birthday, expecting me to come try to kiss you. But that just didn't seem fair. It's your birthday, you should get whatever you want. So just for today (and only today!) I am going to leave you completely alone. Seriously, I won't even drop by to tease you about yesterday...even though seeing that dog chase you down the street was probably one of the funniest moments of the month. Oops, I guess I just said I wouldn't bug you about that (today). Sorry! Tomorrow I'll probably try to annoy you again (because it's just so much fun!) but this is all you have to see of me today...unless Tsunade assigns us another mission, but it's your birthday so hopefully she'll cut us some slack._

_Happy Birthday! _

_Ino._

She was going to leave him completely alone? She wasn't even going to come see him on his birthday?

Now Sasuke and Ino weren't the best of friends, but recently Tsunade had noticed that they made a superb team and had been assigning them on missions together. Sasuke knew he wasn't the greatest at showing his feelings, but he thought that Ino knew he kind of liked her...as a friend...who was absolutely gorgeous and had performed in the lead role in many of his, err, dreams. Damn it!

Well if that's how she wanted things to be, then fine. Going a whole day without her poking fun at him would be great! Absolutely wonderful...

--

As Sasuke was wandering around the streets collecting birthday greetings from his (few) friends and avoiding the attentions of the persistent fangirls he was unable to prevent himself from turning at every flash of gold. When he saw long blonde hair out of the corner of his eye he hastily spun around and started towards it - only to realize that it was Naruto demonstrating his sexy jutsu. He was going to kill that loser.

All of a sudden a sense of danger filled the air and Sasuke went on high alert, looking around for any sign of a threat. No one else seemed to sense the impending doom, and it took Sasuke just a second too long to realize why. Crashing towards him from down the street was a herd of fangirls, and they were positively rabid. After wasting a second staring in shock and disbelief Sasuke did the intelligent thing and bolted. Some enemies even the great Uchiha did not want to face.

They were gaining on him! How he did not know, but when Sasuke turned the next corner he darted into the nearest shop, leaning against the door and panting to catch his breath.

"Hello," a cheery and familiar voice greeted him. "Welcome to the Yama - Sasuke?" Ino stared at him in disbelief.

"Ino," he gasped out, trying to explain his position and need for her assistance.

"You know, when I said I would avoid you for the rest of the day, I didn't mean you could kick me out of my own shop," Ino said, one eyebrow arched at him as she studied him, trying to figure out why they hell he was here.

"Fangirls," Sasuke gasped by way of explanation and heaved a sigh of relief when Ino's eyes lit up in understanding and she quickly went to the door and changed the sign to closed before locking it and pulling the blinds closed.

"Feel free to stay as long as you need to," Ino said, and Sasuke suppressed the urge to thank her on bended knee.

"I'll just go in the back so you still get your present," she added with a small smile before turning and heading out of the main shop.

"Wait," Sasuke said - now fully recovered from the effects of the sprint.

Turning she looked at him curiously as she waited for him to continue.

"Err, could I have some water?" Sasuke asked lamely.

"Oh. Sure!" she said a little too brightly before heading into the back. She reappeared again moments later. "Here you go, just leave the glass on the counter when you're done."

Taking the water Sasuke cursed himself - for what he wasn't entirely certain but he knew he wanted something and he wasn't getting whatever it was.

Downing the water in one gulp Sasuke strode purposefully to the door Ino had just shut behind her.

When Ino heard the door open she turned around from the plants she'd been unpacking in shock.

"I said you could just leave the glass on the counter..." she said confused, wondering if perhaps he hadn't heard her.

"I know," he said. "But it's my birthday, right? So I get whatever I want."

"I suppose...but you're telling me that for your birthday you wanted to put your own glass away?"

Sasuke wordlessly shook his head as he dumped the glass carelessly in the sink and continued walking towards Ino.

"So we're in agreement on that - I get whatever I want on my birthday?"

Sasuke was starting to scare the blonde kunoichi a little, but she nodded her head. "Yes?" she said a trifle uncertainly.

"Good," Sasuke said, and by then he was standing right in front of her. His arms wrapped around her waist and his lips consumed hers as Ino stood there, frozen in shock.

Pulling back a little Sasuke whispered in her ear his voice teasing and seductive all at once. "I don't think you get it. What I want is for you to kiss me."

Those words penetrated Ino's stunned mind and Sasuke was almost knocked over when she jumped at him, wrapping herself around him as their tongues danced.

When the kiss was over (and Ino had caught her breath) she grinned a bit at him and said, "Happy Birthday."

"That's it?" Sasuke whined a little.

"I'm only obligated to give you one present for your birthday you know," Ino said - but the way she was swaying back towards him was at odds with her words.

"What if I ask really nicely," Sasuke said with a little grin.

"Hmm, we'd have to see," Ino said, unable to conceal a grin of her own.

"Be mine?" Sasuke said, his trademark smirk on his face.

"Well, I suppose I could do that," Ino said. She then reached him and proceeded to thoroughly kiss that annoying (but sexy) smirk off his face.

Reviews are loved!


End file.
